victoriousminibuildersfandomcom-20200213-history
1789 (ToTP)
1789 (MDCCLXXXIX) was the 1789th year of the Common Era (CE), the 789th year of the 2nd millennium, the 89th year of the 18th century, and the 10th year of the 1780s decade. 1789 was the twentieth year of the First Phase of time progression in the Test of Time Project, where by one real world day is equal to one project year. 1789 occurred on May 8th, 2016, and was the twentieth year of the Project. 1789 comes after 1788 and is followed by 1790. "UQ Her Majesty's diplomats make haste to Islandia, seeing to what may transpire from this treaty. Based on Clinical Trials, parliament votes for the use of lemon juice as a preventative semi-effective measure of scurvy." 5/8/2016 1:08:21 AM by Luftificus "HKT Storolf discovers that many in the city of Tyrborg are dying. He wonders if the conditions of the city some crowded and diseased is the reason why, as people in tribes are dying less and slower. More sectors of Tyrborg are organised and primitive sewer systems are built improving the cleanliness of the town. One of the positions opened to the Parliament is a sanitary officer of Tyrborg to ensure the town is kept well cleaned. Several carts are hired to also clean the streets." 5/8/2016 7:44:27 AM by Epicsauce4000 "RoS The colony on Aquilia makes splendid progress, and more colonists are sent out to colonize further, until the half line." 5/8/2016 9:31:55 AM by nickcuteboy "URI The Islandian Army and Marine Corps each create one a sharpshooter company that operates out of hot air balloons. Islandians continue to enjoy a great quality of life as more and more of their goods are being mass produced. Islandian mass produced textiles are imported across the world as Islandia begins to gain a massive surplus of them." 5/8/2016 12:27:10 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII "{RoL} The ship builder has realized that the oars would not be working well with his submergible design. He requests for a new kind of engine, a variation of the steam engine, to be used to propel his submergible. The Universite has been working for a year now on the steam engines from Islandia and have now developed ways to apply them to the industrial world. The Universite wants to see the steam engine also apply to ships. Instead of using sails, they wish to design a steam engine that would rest onboard the ship and turn two large circular paddles on each side." 5/8/2016 12:41:04 PM by alexbleu1 "KST Vaccines have been made a lot cheaper. Soon smallpox will never again be encountered in the kingdom. Physicians have started to work on vaccines for other diseases as well." 5/8/2016 12:51:48 PM by surveyor221 "DoE The Eskarian Navy begins preparing for defensive operations and trade interdiction." 5/8/2016 1:06:54 PM by digby33 "URI(CONFIDENTIAL) Islandian spies dressed as fishermen sneak into Eskarian borders around Vakk and Pacal, scouting out the surrounding islands, marking the locations of Eskarian ships and harbors in the regions." 5/8/2016 1:47:41 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII "Kingdom of Fralia Representatives for His Majesty King Joseph II of Fralia and His Majesty King Carlos III of Portogonia have struck a new deal this year, resolving minor long-standing debts between the two states, resolving standing disputes over the borders between their territories of Saint Aubin and Nova Londâria in New Londera (Paha Islands) and their New World colonies of Greater Charlesiane and Terra da Santa Cruz, and ensuring mutual access to trade with each other, including with each others overseas territories. Most significantly, Fralia has agreed to pay a mild sum to Portogonia for the 1758 conquest of the Portogonian portion of the Liersy Islands, now part of the Fralian territory of the Greater Liersy Islands, in the Bahamic Ocean, in exchange for their recognizing the islands as wholly and rightfully Fralian and for Portgonia covering the upkeep of the Fralian embassy to Lilan. Overall, the agreement, which is swiftly backed by the two Kings upon its delivery to their courts for their ratification, resolves a wide range of minor and not so minor issues standing in the way for Fralian-Portogonian relations, and will likely set the tone for those relations for decades to come." 5/8/2016 2:04:04 PM by Texar "HKC The Far East Company has continued to remain an outstanding success since its inception a decade ago. Though, as trade continues to increase with the Far East, the markets most desired for trade have changed with time, with the Company especially beginning to focus on the exotic goods of the Eraminic East Syen, a territory which has developed a high demand for Ceralden edible goods - the governors and military officers especially enjoying Ceralden wHine and taking Ceralden foods over their supplies any day, and on the cheap sla ves of Portogonia's Santa Cruz territory, whose growing coastal cities - bastions of civilization in the New World - continue to see growing demand for nearly every range of goods and materials. The Far East Company, having gotten its start focusing primarily on Islandian markets, now hardly trades in Islandia at all." 5/8/2016 2:21:33 PM by Texar "EoE Renown Scientist, Karoly Creom, has published his greatest work known as the 'The Human Building'. The book contains many illustrations of the Human Anatomy and descriptions on the functions of various parts. It is being praised by the doctors of the Empire for its contribution to Surgery." 5/8/2016 3:37:58 PM by explorer12345678910 References Category:Test of Time Project Category:Year in the Test of Time Project